cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan 'Slimeman' Guppyson
"Alright guys, so, we're, we're gonna make a character. And, and, and, and and he's in space." "Is there a climbing wall in space." "Yeah, everything, everything's in space." "Not everything." "What's not in space then?" "Cats." "Alright, so, let's think of...a name." "Morgan." "Slimeman." "Guppyson." "Morgan Slimeman." "What?" "Morgan 'Slimeman' Guppyson. Slimeman, that, that's his alias." "Good." "Alright, so, so what does Slimeman do?" Biography Morgan 'Slimeman' Guppyson was- "What's his job?" "Uh-" "He's a plumber." "A slimy plumber." "Like Mario." "Yes." A plumber, who worked for the plumbing people. Travelling around the galaxy in his spacevan, Slimeman fixed stuff all over the galaxy- "And he has an interest in climbing" He also was fond of climbing big walls. "Or maybe he just pretends to like climbing. Uses it as a ploy." Or so it seemed, as Slimeman would actually trick people into thinking he was a climbing plumber. Slimeman operated during the Clone Wars, simply trying to make his way through life and survive the clash of titans. The Clone Wars Battle Of Punk Wall Slimeman saw the war first-hand when the Republic and Separatists attacked his homeworld of- "What's the name of his planet?" "It's not a planet, it's just a wall. Punk Wall, Punk City." "Punk Planet." Punk Planet was one of the many planets involved in the Clone Wars. Business was tough during the conflict, Slimeman was unable to truly make a decent dollar. One day, while Slimeman was at the Great Wall of Punk, he- "What did he do?" "Oh I know, give me the keyboard." -fell, trying to impress someone. As Slimeman couldn't really climb, he fell and- "Okay here you take it." -broke his back. "Wait, who is he trying to impress?" "A reindeer. A, a space reindeer." '' ''"What's it's name?" "Phone." "Nice. Phone The Reindeer." Phone the Reindeer, who he was trying to impress, helped Slimeman get to a nearby hospital. Unfortunately- "Something bad needs to happen." "Something bad just happened." "Yeah but, this, this is another thing." "Okay well, have Darth Vader show up." "But Darth Vader isn't around yet. He shows up later." "Then who's bad like Darth Vader." "Count Dooku?" "Who's that." "Christopher Lee." "Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah, have him show up." '' ''-Count Dooku was present. Dooku took out his lightsaber and-'' ''"Hang on, why does Dooku take out his lightsaber?" "He wants to kill Slimeman." "Why?" "Slimeman is, he's, he's a Jedi. He's a Jedi undercover." "Nice." -and he swung his lightsaber at Slimeman and- "But wait! There's more!" "What?" "Sliemamn isn't just a jedi undercover, he's, he's, he's Boba Fett's uncle. He's got Boba Fett's armor." "No he doesn't-" "Yes, yes he does. But it's painted all, all red and white and blue." "So he's patriotic?" "Yeah, he's the Captain America of Star Wars." -Slimeman used the force and pushed Dooku away. Then, Phone the Reindeer charged towards Dooku, and impaled him- "Hang on we can't kill Dooku this is supposed to be canon." "No don't worry we'll fix that." -Dooku screamed and fell to the ground. Slimeman got up and took out his lightsaber. He looked at Dooku "Turns out, I'm, I'm Slimeman." Dooku looked at his enemy. "I know you are. But what am I?" Slimeman smiled. "You're dead!" Slimeman ran towards Dooku and Dooku got out his ligthsaber and they just started fighting like titans and they're still on the top of the wall and they're high up and one of them might fall and they're trying to push the other and Phone the Reindeer is fighting all the, all the, all the- "Who does Dooku lead? Like, his army?" "Battle Droids." -all the Battle Droids. And it was a slaughter and Dooku tripped on Slimeman's lightsaber and fell off the wall, but luckily he used the force to fly away. "I don't think you can use the force to fly." "Yeah yeah yeah you can I saw it." "Where?" Phone managed to defeat all the Battle Droids and then he went to Slimeman and they had a bonding moment. What was important about this bonding moment was that it simply furthered their friendship, but it wasn't a moment because they needed to prove to people that they were brothers, it was just a moment because they're pals. Slimeman and Phone managed to kick everyone off Punk Planet, winning the war. Slimeman got a phone call- "A phone call?" "Yeah yeah yeah" -And it was a phone call from Samuel Windu. He wanted Slimeman back on Jedi World. Slimeman left Phone to go to Jedi World. "Jedi World?" "That planet, the big one, with all the buildings and stuff." "Coruscant?" Jedi World was also known as Coruscant. Slimeman was going there. Category:Male Characters